


The Devil Has a Pretty Face

by Thatmalu



Series: Angel/Demon AU (it’s all porn) [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Choking, Church Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fallen Angels, Inappropriate Use of Holy Objects, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: For a grown man, he was very cherub-faced, cheeks rosy under a mass of freckles, delicate and thin features, large innocent eyes looking up at Richie with apprehension and curiosity.“Are you lost?” he asked, voice dripping with as much sweetness as honey, sending a ripple up Richie’s spine.So innocent.Very lost, Richie thought, but he was intrigued by this mousy, petite man on his knees between the pews. Something rumbled deep in Richie’s chest as he stared down at him, but Richie suppressed it; he was good; he was holy; those thoughts were unclean.“What are you praying for?”The man blinked slowly, thick lashes veiling his eyes momentarily as he continued to stare up at Richie; his hands were still clasped tightly in front of him. “Forgiveness.”*****Angel/Demon Reddie AU that's not what you think
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Angel/Demon AU (it’s all porn) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	The Devil Has a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my blasphemous thoughts. Check your coat in at the door, along with your moral compass.  
> Heed tags. I did not get this Beta'd, rather it was word vomited when I was suffering writers block for my Halloween project so. Enjoy!

Humans were a curious creature; somehow, billions of them had been tricked into believing that they would do good in this world and be treated properly to an eternity of paradise, gifted by a benevolent, omnipotent being. Truth be told, He really didn’t give a damn (no pun intended) about their real well-being or opposition to suffering. Quite the contrary, He was nothing if not _indifferent_ as long as His ego was fed. 

Hell, while we’re at it, drop the Capital G bullshit. He is god, sure, but let's call him by his proper name: _Jealous_.

It says it right there in Exodus, after all: _My name is Jealous; and I am a jealous god_.

Half those goddamn commandments are a fucking jerk off session to himself, don’t the humans realize that? All Lucifer _really_ did was give them a _choice_ ; give them the knowledge and freedom to choose. Like a petulant child, Jealous cast them out, damning them for no longer having the ignorant ass-kissing worship on their priority list.

That was why Richie was cast down.

Well, Pahaliah was cast down. Richie was just the name he had chosen for himself, the first human name he had seen while passing a newspaper stand along the sidewalk.

All he had done was _ask_ , but they weren’t even supposed to do that. They were just supposed to _listen_ and _do_ and kiss his holy feet.

The body he walked in now felt heavy and filled with… _needs_.

They weren’t right. Pa - no, _Richie_ , now - he had been the angel of _virtuosity_ , chaste. It was distasteful, unholy, these thoughts encroaching his human brain. Yet, nothing on these wet sidewalks caught his eye, all of it gray and dull. He tried to look into the eyes of women on the street, but all he perceived there was… emptiness. Despite a deep craving within him, they could not appeal to him. Perhaps his temptation could be satiated if he was closer - closer to _him_ again. Maybe he made a mistake. After all, jealous as Jealous was, he had taken care of them, hadn’t he? Hadn’t he? 

A church, maybe; that’s where _Richie_ would go. There was no real significance to them, despite what the humans thought. Jealous was _everywhere_ , no, _could_ be anywhere if he cared enough to listen. But maybe he could feel closer to the holiness he had once felt above, if he were surrounded by spiritual paraphernalia. If it worked for the humans, it could work for him now.

The doors opened easily, creaking eerily in the otherwise silent chapel. Once they snapped shut behind him, Richie could hear his ears _buzzing_ , his eardrums humming uncomfortably as they tried to pick up any hint of sound. All that Richie could hear outside of his own body was the creaking of wood under the bright red carpet, the squeaking of his shoes, which just got too annoying until he kicked them off. Hell, he took the socks off, too, letting his toes wiggle around into the soft fabric beneath his cold skin. 

Richie’s head snapped up. Had he really heard something? Yes, there it was again. A soft sniffle from a distance, then Richie caught sight of the outline of a person amongst the pews. Slowly, he approached the mass there. As he neared, he realized it was a young man in prayer, probably around the age of Richie’s new bodily prison, speaking in hushed, desperate whispers. He paused very suddenly as Richie approached, his head slowly turning to look up. Once his eyes met Richie’s, all the air was punched out of Richie’s chest, quite the uncomfortable feeling for one not used to needing to breathe at all.

For a grown man, he was very cherub-faced, cheeks rosy under a mass of freckles, delicate and thin features, large innocent eyes looking up at Richie with apprehension and curiosity.

“Are you lost?” he asked, voice dripping with as much sweetness as honey, sending a ripple up Richie’s spine.

**_So innocent._ **

_Very lost,_ Richie thought, but he was intrigued by this mousy, petite man on his knees between the pews. Something rumbled deep in Richie’s chest as he stared down at him, but Richie suppressed it; he was good; he was holy; those thoughts were _unclean_.

“What are you praying for?”

The man blinked slowly, thick lashes veiling his eyes momentarily as he continued to stare up at Richie; his hands were still clasped tightly in front of him. “Forgiveness.”

“For what?” Richie asked; his own eyes gazed over the man’s tanned skin, cupid-bow lips, dark hair, and the thick brows that were delicately knit together.

Those eyes - those dangerously trusting eyes - darted down below Richie’s waist before turning to look ahead, staring intently up at the altar where a large cross had been placed against the sides, sloped down where it was carefully laid.

“You can call me Eddie.”

“What did you do, Eddie?”

“What’s your name?”

“Richie. What did you do, Eddie?” he asked again, becoming hungry for the answer.

“I’ve had these impure thoughts… ever since I can remember. I always looked at the other boys in school the way I know God would be ashamed of… my mother was ashamed. Once I left her and went on my own, I thought they’d go away, but it’s only been getting worse… I can’t help myself... ” He turned again, eyes shining in the dim light, sending a jolt of desire through Richie as if struck by lightning. “You have no idea the things I want to do.”

Richie reached out his hand, palm up in invitation. “Let me help you, Eddie. Come; we’ll pray at the altar.”

Eddie placed his small hand in his, easily following Richie without any uncertainty, like a lamb being led to his slaughter. Richie stopped them when they reached the altar, standing just enough to the side to avoid the cross resting against it. Eddie was still looking up at him with that naïve trust, looking up at Richie with hope and expectation. Another pang of desire rippled through Richie, looking down at Eddie’s attire.

**_That won’t do, will it?_ **

“Take off your clothes, Eddie.”

“Why?”

“You want to feel closer to _him_ , don’t you? Adam and Eve were cast out when they covered themselves, hiding from _his_ gaze. Come to the Lord just as you are; pure and unclothed.”

Eddie did not take his eyes off of Richie for a second as he disrobed himself, still watching him with that child-like trust and curiosity. Once he began to undress, Richie found himself ripping out of his own garments, nowhere near the steady and easy pace that Eddie was doing so. Richie’s eyes wandered over Eddie’s body; small and taut, but smooth. Even with his slender frame, his body looked immaculate, delicate lines of muscle down his chest and abdomen, the body of a man who sought to take care of himself. 

And Richie wanted to _ruin him._

Richie stepped forward and snaked his hand around Eddie’s neck, the caress quickly escalating to a tight squeeze. Eddie’s face grew red in Richie’s grasp, trying to gasp for air as Richie’s large hand was wrapped around his throat. 

**_What will that throat feel like around your cock?_ **

“Get on your fucking knees.”

Without hesitation, Eddie dropped gracelessly before Richie, his scared and timid face just inches from the staff between Richie’s legs. 

“Do you want me to pray?” he whispered innocently, still panting soft breaths.

“Pray all you want,” Richie growled. “Open your mouth.”

Richie couldn’t even wait to slide into his mouth, gasping out in ecstasy at this forbidden feeling he had been deprived of his entire heavenly life. He ignored Eddie’s gags, his tiny fingers clawing at Richie’s thighs while he sputtered up spit, coating Richie’s dick as far back as he could press it down Eddie’s throat.

**_He wants it; he deserves it._ **

“This is what you wanted, huh?” Richie asked him, staring down at the glorious sight. “I bet you wanted to beg for this?”

Eddie spoke for sure, all coming out in a gurgling mess around Richie’s cock. He pulled Eddie’s head back, relishing in the way Eddie gasped for breath and his own spit dripped down his chin.

“Is _that_ what you’re trying to hide from him?” Richie growled, eyes darting down to Eddie’s hard cock sprung up between his legs. “Don’t lie before God, Eddie. Don’t hide your shameful, whoreish desires.” Eddie flushed red, moving his hands to cover himself, but Richie grabbed him by the neck again, lifting Eddie up with minimal effort to throw him over the altar.

Jealous help him, what a _sight_ ; legs spread out, ass in the open, slack balls and hard cock there in the open for Richie to see. It made his _own_ cock harder, still glistening with fresh spit, and what a _feeling_ this was, lust rushing through his veins and making him hot and tingly all over his skin. How had he allowed himself to be deprived of such an earthly feeling before, not been allowed to have this _thing_ between his legs that ached for the young man before him.

“Richie,” Eddie gasped, his hands gripping the edge of the altar table where his face was pressed against the wood. “Please - I didn’t - ”

But Richie cut him off with a hard smack against Eddie’s ass, eliciting a yelp that echoed in the empty chambers. “Don’t act like you didn’t want this. Don’t fucking act like you aren’t a fucking tease that asked for this. Telling your dirty little secret to a stranger and undressing in front of him?”

**_Feel him. Get him wet._ **

Richie dipped his fingers in the anointing oils, because something, _something_ , told him to, immediately rubbing his oiled fingers between Eddie’s legs. The young man gasped at the sensation, wiggling around from underneath where Richie was pressing his palm down into his back.

“Don’t fucking lie to yourself,” Richie kept saying. “You want this so badly. You’re a fucking whore begging to be fucked in a church, begging to let a man do this to you.”

Richie pressed his fingers in roughly, impatiently, desperate to feel Eddie from the inside. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he felt Eddie’s muscles clench and flutter around his fingers, the warmth coating his cold human skin, the erratic pulse of Eddie’s panicked heartbeat pounding against where he pressed his fingertips. Eddie was sobbing as desperately as Richie felt around, his chest filling with slimy shame.

Because this was _wrong_ , this was everything against all the instincts instilled in him from the beginning of time. Depravity, lust, degradation. All the things Richie should find _disgust_ in, now giving him elation and sick satisfaction. His words kept spilling out of his mouth, lips speaking out against Eddie, because if he could tell himself - if he could _convince_ himself and Eddie - that Eddie had led him onto this, that Richie was just a fly trapped in a spider’s web, well - _then he just couldn’t help himself, could he?_

“Please,” Eddie cried, nails scraping against the oak wood, trying in vain to push himself up. “Please - ”

“Please, what?” Richie spat. “Please keep going? Please wreck your tight little fucking hole with my cock?” 

Eddie sobbed harder as Richie started fucking more fingers into him, seeing how much Eddie could take before he thrust this cock into him, and he was doing so damn well lying there and getting filled up. Richie so, _so_ badly wanted his cock in Eddie again, to feel how tight his ass would feel around him. But Eddie’s arms kept reaching out desperately, to hold onto something or get away, Richie wasn’t sure, but it was becoming frustrating. That darkness settling over Richie was pushing down any remorse or mercy, and he pulled out his fingers harshly, pulling Eddie up by the hair so that his back was arched up, his head looking up towards the ceiling.

“Stop fucking fighting me,” Richie growled in his ear. “Tell me you fucking want this. Tell me you want me to ravage your body and soul until there’s nothing good left in you.”

A whine escaped Eddie’s throat, trying to speak clearly from how his neck was bent back in Richie’s grip. 

**_You know he wants this._ **

“What do you want? Fucking say it,” Richie squeezed a hand around Eddie’s neck to make sure he was looking up at the stained-glass mural of Jesus staring down at their obscene acts. “Look him in the eye and say what you want.”

“Please don’t make me,” Eddie cried again, voice so strained and quiet as fresh tears spilled down his face to Richie’s hand.

 **_No. Make him_ ** **.**

“Anyone who looks with lust has already sinned in his heart,” Richie reminded him. “Don’t you read your fucking scripture? You’ve already played out the sin within; you might as well enjoy it.”

Eddie let out another soft cry and nodded meekly against Richie’s hand; that was good enough for him.

_You know he’s innocent. This will destroy his soul; this will destroy yours…_

**_Good._ **

**_Set your soul on fire._ **

A desire to look at Eddie’s face swept over him, so Richie lifted his body with little effort, slamming his back up against the wood of the cross. It creaked as Richie pressed his own weight down with his hand on Eddie’s chest to hold him still, ripping off the red drape from the arms of the cross.

“What are you - ”

“Shut up,” Richie snapped. “Put your arms up.”

Eddie raised shaking limbs over the wood, resting them atop the arms of the cross, looking like a tear-streaked crucifix. Richie tightly coiled the red cloth to keep Eddie’s arms tied there, unable to pull himself away. Fresh bruises were already blossoming on Eddie’s soft skin and Richie couldn’t help but feel enraptured by looking at them, looking at him, watching the anointing oil drip from his ass and stain the oak cross.

Richie gripped both of Eddie’s thighs roughly, pressing them up to display every bit of Eddie, disgusted by how much he loved to hear him sobbing with embarrassment. Richie was straddled over the center where Eddie was laying and he pressed his hips forward until the tip of his cock entered Eddie’s body.

Eddie cried, but Richie hit him hard across the face as that voice delicately whispered **_Don’t stop_** kindly in his ear. **_Make him feel it._** He slapped his hand down over Eddie’s mouth, letting Eddie’s tears pool down against his fingers pressed against Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie continued making this guttural pleas trying to claw out of his throat, but Richie was becoming lost as he started fucking deeper and deeper until he was pressed all the way into that warm, tight space in Eddie’s body. His other hand dug into Eddie’s thigh for leverage, their skin clapping together and echoing like an orchestra in the empty chapel.

As his pleasure mounted its peak, the guilt of the sin washed over him and buried too deeply to stand watching Eddie’s face any longer, he just wanted to ravage and feel and drown in lust. He wasn’t even sure how the wood beneath Eddie’s back wasn’t breaking, how _Eddie_ wasn’t breaking at the sheer force Richie was fucking him. 

**_Why are you putting in all this work to keep him quiet?_ **

Richie let Eddie dangle there for just enough time to grab one of his clothes, shoving Eddie’s own underwear into his mouth until he was sure it hit the back of his throat. 

“I bet you feel my fucking cock up in your guts,” Richie grunted, proceeding to fuck into Eddie, talking over all of Eddie’s whining and moaning. “You’re such a filthy fucking slut.” He spat on Eddie’s face and smacked him again. “You should be treated like a whore. So quick to get on your knees for me - for _me_ instead of god.”

**_Keep making him cry._ **

Richie couldn’t stop. Every noise he elicited from Eddie sent a thrill through him that brought him closer and closer to the edge. He marked up Eddie’s skin, smacking his thighs so hard they were beet red, slapping Eddie’s face to do just that, just what the voice said, _make him cry._

Another voice was urging Richie to stop, that this was only a human, he was too small and Richie was being too _rough._ It only made him the more frustrated, taking it out on the sweet little thing beneath him.

Richie folded Eddie’s legs up into his chest and Eddie’s cries were muffled against his underwear. Somewhere Richie could register the squeaking of the wood, the sound of his balls slapping against Eddie’s ass as he pounded into it, all while squeezing Eddie’s throat. But he couldn’t take those eyes, those _goddamn_ eyes staring at him, so he pulled the red cloth out from behind the cross, ignoring how the ends of it constricted Eddie’s arms harshly, wrapping it around Eddie’s head until all Richie could see was a faceless body to fuck. He pressed his whole hand over Eddie’s face to hold him still until the pressure in his belly kept building, ready to burst from him.

Pulling out just in time, Richie finally let out a cry as he watched his cum shoot out the angry, red tip of his cock in white ribbons over Eddie’s taut stomach. He gazed down at it, slowly taking in all the marks on Eddie’s body, the glistening skin around his ass, hole dripping out oil and precum. Richie finally released his hands from Eddie’s face and throat. The body went limp, legs falling out beside Richie’s hips.

The cold realization dropped in his stomach like a block of ice, staring down at the wrecked and ruined body beneath him. Richie opened his mouth to call Eddie’s name, but instead let out a sob, the sound ricocheting in the chapel and cutting through him sharply. 

“Oh no - oh _God_ ,” Richie cried, his head dropping down to Eddie’s still chest. “God, what have I done? Why did you let me do this? God, _why?_ ”

But the Almighty didn’t let this happen. This was Richie’s own doing, his destruction of his own holy nature and the soul that had once filled the body beneath his weeping frame. There was no coming back from something like this. Forgiveness was out of the question. 

In the throes of Richie’s desolation, a warmth washed over him. Lithe arms draped around his body, soft hands soothing over his back. Richie lifted his head only to look back up at Eddie; a sly smile played on his lips as he looked back at Richie with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Are you still lost?” he whispered softly, gently taking Richie by the chin.

“You - you _demon!_ ”

“Isn’t that what we all are?” Eddie murmured, looking at Richie carefully. “What we’ve all become after we were cast out?”

“No, I - you _made_ me do this! You put the thoughts in my head!”

“I only helped you find what you wanted,” Eddie told him, his smile broadening. “And you only gave me what I wanted. You chose to act and - well, anyone who looks with lust has already sinned in his heart, after all.” Eddie smirked as he caressed Richie’s cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear. “I mean, you poor thing… having to hide all of that away? With me, you’ll never have to do that again.”

“With - with you?”

Richie looked down at Eddie’s open palm where he now beared a ripe, vibrant apple, holding it up for Richie to take.

“I know what’s in your heart,” Eddie whispered. “You’ll never know true joy with a jealous god, my dear. With me, you can have everything you want. I do not get jealous; I do not reap; I do not anger at your faults. I am freedom. I am your desire.” He leaned in, tilting Richie’s face to look up at him with his free hand, planting a small kiss upon Richie’s lips. “I am your Salvation.”

Richie blinked at the beautiful, angelic face looking back at him and wondered when his own thoughts and the ones Eddie put there had begun and ended. Maybe they were in Richie’s heart all along and he really just didn’t know any better. After all, he was lost; he just needed a shepherd. 

Richie took the fruit in Eddie’s hand and brought it to his lips, sinking his teeth into the skin until the juices were dripping down his chin. Eddie only smiled back, leaning in to place the most delicate kiss upon Richie’s cheek.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this hot mess <3  
> I always see Angel!Eddie and Demon!Richie in fanart, so I wanted to spice it up a little bit. 
> 
> If you didn’t catch on, all the bolded words were Eddie egging Richie on, but the noncon tag was added as a precaution.
> 
> No humans were harmed in the writing of this fic<3  
> come yell at me on tumblr for my other garbage @ fuckbitchesgetreddie


End file.
